How will Shawn react when he finds out Juliet is pregnant
by ShulesFan01
Summary: How can something so small changer everything and will Shawn learn to grow up
1. Chapter 1

How will Shawn react when he finds out Juliet is pregnant…

Jules held the stick in her hands; it was looking up at her, almost like it was mocking her. She was scared about telling Shawn he was going to be a father, she did all she could do that was to drop the stick in the trash and go get ready for work.

Later that day

Juliet was sitting at her desk when she heard Shawn she had been quiet with him all day he was starting to get worried about her.

"Hey Jules" Shawn said with a worried look on his face

"Hey" she said forcing a smile on her face trying to forget about this morning

"What's up" Shawn asked looking at her with a concerned look on his face

"Nothing Shawn, I just have a lot of work to do can you please go away" she asked him looking apologetically

"Sure" he said "Hey Jules, are you mad at me?" he asked her looking worried

"No Shawn, as I said before I just have a lot of work to do" she looked In to his concerned Hazel eyes and her heart just dropped. "Hey Shawn"

He looked up at her even more worried than before "Can you come over to my place tonight, we need to talk" she looked at his face when she said that it looked like someone had kicked a puppy, she felt her heart melt.


	2. Telling Shawn

Telling Shawn

Juliet got home kicked off her shoes and fell on to the couch she knew she should have cleaned up before shawn got there but she was too tired, when she finally started to relax she felt a wave of naseua hit her so she ran to the bathroom and continued to empty the contents of her stomach, afetr throwing up for the 2nd time she heard a knock at the door, she heard Shawn shounting "Jules!" so she quickly rushed up to brush her teeth knowing shawn would let himself in.

"Jules!" Shawn Shouted he got no responce so he shouted again.

"In Here" Jules shouted so he went to the bedroom to find Jules getting changed

"Hey" He said

"Hey, We need to talk" she said and she seen his eyes widen with nerves

"Sure" was all he could get out

" ok" she said while walking through to the den

" Uh...Jules, are you breaking up with me" he said slightly jumpy and nervous

"No, Shawn don't be silly, i just need to talk to you, but you can't make jokes this ios an adult conversation and it effects both of us" she said while looking in his confused Hazel eyes

" ok lets talk" he said playing with his fingers

"Ok...Um, Shawn i'm...I'm Pregnant" she said barley above a wisper but shawn felt like the word were being shouted at him

"How...Can you be...I thought we" he couldn't get the words out

"are you sure Jules" he looked at her trying not to freak out

"Yeah i peed on all four stick and they all came up positive" She walked over and sat next to him

" How" he aske dlooking confuesed

" do you remember that one time in the shower" he nodded his head " How could i forget" he stated and let her continue " well i was taking those painkillers and the reverse effect was on my pill so basicly it never worked"

"maybe we should just go to bed and talk about it more in the morning i'm really tired" he nodded in agreement, she held her had out for him to take so she could lead them both tot he bedroom to get ready for bed.

Shawn kept on thinking is he was ready to be a father, he could barely look after himself nevermind another person and how was he going to tell Henry


	3. The Talk

**The Talk (The morning After)**

The next morning Shawn woke up, too see that Jules was asleep next to him, he couldn't forget about last night, he just couldn't believe that Jules was pregnant.

"Jules, Jules!" he said trying to wake her up

"What Shawn it's my day off, leave me alone!" She said unhappy that he had woken her.

"I'm sorry Jules, I just think we should talk" he mumbled

"Okay, Shawn you wanna..." she couldn't finish her sentence before a wave of nausea hit her, she ran into the bathroom and Shawn followed her.

"Jules, are you ok?!

Before she could answer, she threw up again. Shawn looked at her with a worrying look on his face.

"Wow, so there really is no question about it you really are pregnant?"

"YES, Shawn I'm really pregnant!"

"Aw man, how am I going to tell my dad?" Shawn asked with a worrying tone.

When Jules finally had the strength to pull herself up off the floor she checked the time, the clock read 7.30am.

"Jules, Why are you rushing" Shawn asked concerned

She looked at him and rolled her eyes "Because Shawn I have to get ready for work!"

When she said that his head sprung up "do you really think you should go in, I mean you haven't been able to hold anything down?"

"Shawn, I'm going to be pregnant for nine months, I can't just call in sick everyday!"

"Aw come on Jules, just call in sick today? We still have to talk!"

"Ok fine, but I also need to make an appointment with my OB/GYN"

"Ok, we can talk first, Yeah?"

"Ok, we can talk first, I just don't what else there is to talk about. I'm pregnant, you're the father!"

"Well, of course I'm the father, who else would be?"

Juliet let a chuckle escape her lips

"Ok, Shawn let's sit down and talk"

"Ok" They walked over to the couch and sat down awkwardly.

There was an awkward silence before Shawn finally spoke up "so…your pregnant" he said avoiding eye contact

"Shawn, look at me Shawn, Shawn!" he looked up and looked straight in to her eyes, she cupped his face and said

"Look, Shawn I know this is a surprise and we weren't expecting it. But we will have nine months to prepare and we will still love it just like we would a planned baby"

He looked at her a let a small grin escape his lips.

"Ok, but how are we going to break it to everyone."

"Wow, that's the hard part" she said looking slightly worried

"Ok, well I'm gonna go get dressed and go see my dad"

"Right, well you are doing that I will call my OB/GYN" she gave him a smile and he went to go get dressed. While Jules called her doctors.

Find out what happened with Henry and the doctors in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn arrived at his dads house, he walked inside and sat down. Henry was reading the newspaper when he turned to Shawn.

"What's up kid?" Henry asked Shawn with a concernd tone.

"Dad?...Jules is um...Jules is pregnant" Shawn told him avoiding eye contact.

"What?! are you crazy you can't even look after yourself never mind a kid!"

"Wow dad!. Thanks for the support(!). Shawn said sarcastically.

"Well Shawn is true! How do you expect to be anyone's father, if you can't even look after yourself?"

"I can't believe I came her you're the first one i told and this is how you react?. You're supposed to make me feel better by telling me everything going to be ok!"

"Well Shawn, I'm not saying anything that isn't true"

Henry was about to reply but Shawn's cell phone started ringing he took it out of his pocked to see it was jules.

"He sweetie, what's up"

"Hey Shawn I'm just off the phone with the doctors I got an appointment today! Are you coming with me?" Jules asked excited but nervous.

"What?!, Of course I am."

"Great it's at 2.30, don't be late and I took the day off. So when are you coming home?"

"I was just leaving my dad's; I'll see you in a bit"

"Ok Bye"

"Bye, love you!"

"Love you too"

Shawn looked at his dad "That was Jules, she has an appointment with the doctors at 2.30, and I'm going with her."

"Ok what else did she say?"

"Just that she took the day off work, so I'm goanna go she if she's ok"

"Ok bye and kid? Tell me how it goes"

"Yeah, Bye"

Shawn arrived at home a few minutes later he took his keys and unlocked the door he heard Jules say something.

"Shawn is that you?"

"Yeah it's me!"

"Where are you Jules?"

"I'm in the bathroom getting dressed"

Shawn walked into the bathroom to see Jules applying her make-up; he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How you feeling" Shawn asked

"A little nervous" Jules said honestly.

"Yeah me too" Shawn replied, she turned herself around and gave him a kiss and said "look Shawn, I know this baby wasn't planned, and I know we're both freaking out, I mean we don't know how to look after a baby" he laughed "but we are going to be great parents because we will pick it up along the way" he smiled at her "Yeah, Jules we are going to the best parents ever" They both laughed and Shawn gave Jules a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah" she laughed "I'm just finishing up and then we can go" he smiled and left her to finish.

Jules walked out of the bathroom "Ready to go?" she asked him, he smiled at her "Yeah let's go!"

They walked out to the car Shawn opened Juliet's door before jumping in the driver seat

"Ok let's do this" he said and gave her a kiss

During the drive Shawn was silent so Juliet started a conversation

"So how did your dad take the news?"

"Well it's my dad he can't be happy for anyone, or maybe he was just shocked?"

"I'm sure he'll warm up to it along the way!"

"But what if he's right, maybe I can't be a father, I can barely look after myself!"

"Shawn I know this is new but I believe that you can do this, I mean I don't know to take care of a kid either but we will learn" she took his hand and smiled at him, Shawn smiled back.

They arrived at the doctors and got out of the car, Shawn took Juliet's hand and they walked in together and sat in the waiting room.

Find out what happens in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn and Juliet sat in the waiting room, occasionally looking at each other and smiling. Untill the Doctor cam andd shouted on juliet. Shawn got up to go with her but Juliet turned to him.

"Shawn, wait here"

"Why?"

"Just for the questions you can come in for the ultrasound"

"Okay" he said with a smile on his face and sat back down while Juliet followed the doctor in to an exam room.

"Good Afternoon, i'm Dr. Grey Nice to meet you, you must be Miss O'hara"

"Yes that's me" she gave a slight chuckle

"Great i just have a few questions for you and then we can get a an ultarsound to check the progress of the baby"

"Great" she looked waiting for the questions to be asked

**Back in the waiting room**

Shawn sat patiently waiting to be called for Jules he was reading baby magazines and then the doctor came for him, he followed the doctor to see Jules, he walked in to the room to see Jules lying on the exam taable in a gown

"Hey, baby how you doing?" he asked as he strooked her hair and leaned in to give her a kiss

"I'm fine we are just going to get an ultrasound now and then we can go" she said looking at him and gave him a kiss when the doctor walked in

"Hi there, you must be Mr. Spencer?"

"Yep that's me"

"Great im Dr, Grey, Okay are you ready for the ultarsound" Shawn and Juliet both looked at each other and nodded their heads

"Okay Juliet this might be a bit cold but you will get used to it"The dr said and laughed, She put the gel on Juliets Stomach and looked at the screen

"You see that little thing right there"Shawn and Juliet both nodded

"That's your baby" Shawn and Juliet both looked at each other and were smiling, They couldn't believe that was there baby

"Okay you look about 12 weeks along you will start showing soon" the Doctor said and went to get them a picture

"Wow i can' believe there is a mini me in there" shawn said looking at Juliet's stomatch

Juliet just looked at him and smiled, they were about to kiss but the doc walked back in with two copies of the picture one for each of them

"Here are your pictures, you get one each, and Juliet you can go get dressed now"

"Thank you doctor" Juliet smiled and went and got changed.

When she was finished getting changed her and Shawn made their way to the car not taking three steps without a kiss.

One their way home Shawn's phone started ringing.

"Oh, crap its Gus" he said joking and Juliet let a chuckle escape

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Shawn answered Gus was saying that they had a case

"Okay, buddy I'll be there is a bit" he turned to Juliet

"That was Gus we have a case, I have to meet him at the Psych office in a bit"

"What, I thought we could spend the day together can't you just tell the chief you're not feeling well?"

"I can tell her I'm not available for any cases at the moment, how does that sound?"

"Great"

Shawn called the Chief to tell her and him and Juliet reached home and stepped inside where she gave him a passionate kiss and guided them towards the bedroom.

"Jules we can't do this your already pregnant"

"Why not? It's not like I can get doubly pregnant"

"Okay fine" he said guiding them to the bed and He increased the pressure on her mouth, forcing her lips open, and the feeling of her warm breath spread over his tongue as he delved it inside her mouth, She eagerly responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close.

When he broke the kiss and started nibbling along her jawline, she let out a sigh of contentment, which brushed against his ear.

He smirked at that and leaned back to look at her as he finished kicking his pants and boxers all the way off and into a heap on the floor before working to get her pants off.

She shimmied her hips to help him get her panties off. Once the rest of her clothes joined his in the growing clothes pile at the foot of the bed, she wrapped her legs loosely around his hips to nudge him closer. He took the hint and moved back over her, letting his eyes explore her body as he did so, she reached up to run her hand through his hair.

Shawn grinned as he leaned in for another kiss, letting his hand slip down her stomach and gently brush along her wet folds. He watched as her eyes slipped closed and her lips parted with a moan at the contact. His fingers tickled her clit as he thoroughly enjoyed the look of pleasure on her face.

He was teasing her so she flipped them over to tease him.

Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock and she raised her hips until she could rub the tip of his cock into her clit, causing them both to let out pleasure-filled moans. Shawn started, trying to hold strong but ultimately failing as the head of his cock became soaked in her arousal. His hazel eyes met hers as his hands moved up to massage her breasts, his thumbs gently teasing her nipples. He moved one hand down to stroke along her slit but she slapped his hand away though, after their long hiatus she was way too horny to bother with extended foreplay. "I need you inside me Shawn" she explained to her confused boyfriend as she used the hand still wrapped firmly around him to position him by her entrance. She sank down on his length with a whimpery groan

Shawn was having an equally blissful experience as he found himself deep inside his girlfriend "Damn that's good" he moaned as his hands stroked over her hips, gently rocking her back and forth to create some friction.

She seconded that sentiment with a nod and leaned in to brush her lips against his as she slowly lifted herself until just the tip was still in before slamming herself back down. She captured his groan with a hungry kiss as she began riding him. She started off slow but as their kisses grew more sloppy and frantic she leaned back so she could increase her pace, sliding up and down his shaft while Shawn pistoled his hips to meet her mid thrust.

With how long it had been since they had last had sex, they both knew it wouldn't be long to reach their climax. Not that either of them were complaining, there would be time later in the evening to have slow, passionate low making. This was merely a hard and fast celebration of their reunion.

His hands ran all over, caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples, sliding along her sides, grabbing her ass and toying with her clit. Everything he did drove Juliet that much closer to orgasm and while she kept one hand firmly planted on his chest for stability, the other snaked around behind her to fondle his balls, unintentionally causing her back to arch even more and giving Shawn a great visual as his eyes were drawn to the bouncing objects in front of him.

After a particularly hard thrust down on his cock, Shawn was the first to lose control and climax, he came forcefully into her with a series of moaned expletives as she continued to slide up and down his length, she squeezed her muscles tightly around him to extend his pleasure as long as possible. Juliet wasn't far behind though and had an intense orgasm rip through her as she shouted her boyfriend's name.

When they were finished they curled up and Shawn pulled her closer into his chest and they fell asleep right there and then.


	6. Chapter 6

*** 5 Months Along***

Juliet was now 5 months along in her pregnancy she would be finding out the gender of the baby soon. Meanwhile with Juliet's restless sleep because of the baby she was always up before Shawn but this time Shawn was awake before her.

This time Juliet awoke to find Shawn staring at her and playing with her hair, they both stared blankly at each other before Shawn leaned down and kissed her. When the need for air came up they parted and Shawn and Juliet both smiled when Shawn put his hand on Juliet's stomach

"Hey, Good Morning" Shawn finally said

"Morning" Juliet replied she looked back down at her stomach and said "I can't believe we are going to find out the gender soon, I can't wait!"

"I Know it time has gone so fast, but I'm really excited too, what do you want" Shawn said placing a kiss on her cheek with a smile

"I don't know mind, I will love it no matter what" she said reaching her hand around the back of Shawn neck and pulling him in for a long kiss.

"If we have a boy can we call Him Shawn Jr?" he asked

"I like that, But what about a middle name?"

"Ok. Um…How about Shawn David Henry Spencer Jr?"

"It's perfect!, But what if we have a girl?" she said and they both smiled.

"Okay why don't you pick the girl name since I choose the boy's name?"

"Okay. How about Aimee Spencer?."

"Middle name?" Shawn asked raising an eyebrow

"I know I can't think of one, help?."

"Okay. How about Aimee Starfish Spencer?"

"Starfish?"

"What? it's a good middle name and it goes?"

"Well it is all we have so I guess it's okay"

"Great we have our baby's names. When do we find out the gender?" Shawn asked as he forgot

"Tomorrow" she said smiling.

Juliet rolled on to her side to face Shawn and he did the same when they were face to face Juliet pulled Shawn into another breathless kiss when the need for air came up she pulled away and could all ready feel Shawn's excitement pressing against her stomach and se could feel her own excitement begin to pool in her panties.

Shawn pulled her night shirt off and took a nipple into his mouth and began to swirl it with his tongue while he palmed the other he felt them harden even more.

Shawn released her he pulled her in to a fiery kiss and his hand went to between her thighs he was stroking her moist clit. When he pushed two fingers in he felt the tell-tale signs of her orgasm nearing.

He removed his fingers and released himself free of his boxers, Juliet took him in hand and began stroking him just the way he likes it.

Juliet then urged him to position himself at her opening he entered her in one quick motion and began moving in and out but being careful to not hurt the baby.

Juliet felt her orgasm coming again and Shawn felt the wetness around his cock with a few more thrusts Juliet's orgasm hit her powerfully and she came with a scream of his name with the tightness around his shaft Shawn came with a scream of her name.

They both collapsed on the bed the only sound that filled the room was there heavy breathing. Juliet looked at the clock and seen that she had to be at work in two hours, she jumped up and went for a shower while Shawn was still lying on the bed almost falling asleep.

When Juliet came out the shower she got dressed and looked out Shawn's clothes for him, she went to the bed and woke him up with kisses over his face. She knew he liked being woke up like that.

Shawn jumped up and got dressed and they made their way to the car.

Juliet dropped Shawn off at the Psych office and gave him a kiss goodbye, then made her way to the station.

As the day went past Juliet was on desk work and the day was going slow, but when she looked at her watch she saw it was almost 8 o'clock

She packed up her stuff and left to go home. Shawn was already there and was sitting on the couch with a beer, when he heard Juliet come in he jumped up and greeted her with a kiss.

Juliet went got changed into her night wear and sat with Shawn on the couch; Shawn was watching the breakfast club, she knew he loved that movie it was one of his favorites.

When the night passed they went to bed at 10 because they knew they had the appointment to find out the sex of the baby.

They both lay in bed and Shawn pulled her close and they fell asleep.

Shawn was awaken the next morning by the sound of the alarm Juliet had set it was 10am and the appointment was at 12pm.

They got up grabbed a shower together and got dressed, they left for the doctors at 11.15am at got there at 11.50am.

Juliet went to the desk and gave her name while Shawn sat In the waiting room nervous to see what they were going to have. Even though he was freaked out at first he was really exited now.

Juliet sat next to Shawn and they talked about what they wanted and the names they picked out they were about to kiss but they were interrupted by the doctor calling Juliet's name.

They walked into the examination room and Juliet lay down on the examination table and Shawn took a seat next to her.

The doctor came in and got everything set up they could see the baby on the screen they were took aback by how much the baby has grown.

"Would you like to know the sex" The doctor asked

Shawn and Juliet both nodded.

"It looks like you are having a little you are having a little boy" the doctor told them with a smile on her face

Shawn was happy that he was having a boy and so was Juliet they were really excited that they were going to have a son but Shawn was more happy that he was going to have a son and that he would be named after him.

When they went home Shawn got a call he looked at the caller ID to see that it was Gus

"He buddy, what up?"

"Hey, what are you guys having?"

"Wow, right to the point? Anyway we are having…Wait for it…Wit for it A BOY!" Shawn screamed over the phone. Juliet looked at her boyfriend who was screaming like a girl over the phone to his best friend. She loved his child ways.

When Shawn got off the phone he turned to Juliet

"Do you want to call your parents?"

"Yeah, I want them to my first to know since you chose Gus " she laughed and Shawn gave her a look.

Juliet went and called her parents they were happy that they were going to have a grandson.

When Juliet got off the phone she told Shawn to call his dad

He took the phone and dialed his father's number

"Hey dad"

"Hey Shawn, this better be a good reason to call me I'm fishing?"

"oh, okay then so you don't want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Okay, screw fishing tell me what my Grandbaby is!"

"Well dad it turns out my swimmers are supernatural so it an ali-" Shawn was cut off by his dad yelling at him

"Okay, fine it's a boy!" Shawn practically screamed and he heard his dad say something and then it sounded like he was jumping around on the boat.

When henry stopped his happy dance for his Grandson he started talking again.

"so do you guys have any names picked out yet?"

"Yeah we agreed the boy's name would be, Shawn David Henry Spencer Jr. Do you like it?"

"It's perfect, but I got to go I'll see you soon"

Okay, Bye"

When they were finished calling everyone the sat on the couch and started a movie with popcorn, Shawn had a beer and Juliet had a glass of sparkling water and they fell asleep.


End file.
